Sunni Chariton
' Sunni Chariton '''and '''Darcy Chariton' are the two daughters of Rainier Chariton and Mikaela Corella in Numbuh 6.13's and Gamewizard2008's universe. Both are psychicbenders like their mother, and are voiced by Grey DeLisle. Sunni is Numbuh 33-Arrow and Darcy is Numbuh January-14. Sunni has a crush on Harry Gilligan, and Darcy seemingly likes Jerome. Nextgen Series Sunni's first appearance is in Happy 33, where she bosses around the other kids as they prepare for her mother's birthday. Darcy's first appearance (along with Sunni's second) is in Calm, Cool, and Collected, where she seems to be reading a book even in the most impossible situations (e.g. when all the frozen villains wreaked havoc). In "Valentine's Light", Sunni is upset that she doesn't have a secret admirer on Valentine's Day, until Harry Gilligan comes to comfort her. He also gives Sunni a strange card with a large, red "R" inside it, and some kind of cat fur. Darcy was also hinted to have a crush on Jerome. In Sunni's Pride, when Mika is training her daughters in psychicbending, Sunni and Darcy mess up with keeping boxes balanced on their heads. Sunni sulks, but Mika tries to comfort her as she sends them to get Sorbetes and Taho at the store. Sunni and Darcy go to the Hypermarket and split up as Sunni runs into Harry Gilligan, who is coincidentally after the same ice cream. They talk for a while and compare their annoying siblings, and Sunni reveals to have a love for music, but hates rap. Harry then has to leave as Artie got his tongue stuck to popsicles. Just as well, Darcy teleports the Taho above Sunni's head by accident, after it was stuck to her own tongue. A few hours later, Sunni wants to talk to Harry at Sector V's treehouse, and decides she'll teleport them there. But when she does, she accidentally warps them inside the Gilligans' drawer, and Haylee opens it to find the sisters shrunken. Sunni begins to panic, but when she notices Harry looking down at her, she becomes flushed with emotions. She then pins the accident on Darcy, who begrudgingly agrees to take the blame. Sunni then denies that they go back home to have their mom help them, saying it's because she doesn't want her to be mad at Darcy. Harry then takes Sunni away as the two spend the day together, and she slowly has second thoughts about her crush when he's hinted to like rap. Meanwhile, as Darcy is helping the triplets fix their transporter, Jerome Winkiebottom lands in the hangar, and when he notices Tiny Darcy, the girl becomes flushed in emotions, too. The Gilligans leave as Jerome takes Darcy away to a nighttime, starry mountain. He explains he thought she looked stressed, and Darcy discusses her anger with Sunni at thinking she's a screw-up. Jerome offers to undo the Psycho Shrink, but Darcy decides to try and fix it herself, struggling greatly. When night came, Sunni and Harry slept in the same bed, but not before Sunni noticed the rap magazines under his pillow. He confessed to liking the music, saying it's a good art form, and Sunni might like it, too. Sunni then confessed that it was she who teleported and shrunk them, not Darcy. She admitted she doesn't wanna seem like a screw-up, and Harry explains she shouldn't be embarrassed. He assures her that her mom loves her, and she should ask for her help tomorrow. She then mentioned she lied to her so he'd think she was cool, too. They then go to sleep after Harry gives Sunni a tiny kiss. Just as well, Jerome brought Darcy to his house, and Darcy gives up on trying to unshrink herself. She mentions how Jerome is so professional and good at what he does, and that his sister appreciates him, but Jerome notes it's not an easy job. Before they go to sleep, Darcy accidentally warps inside his lips (intending to warp to his hair), but Jerome passes this off. The next day at Mika's house, the Gilligans and Jerome appear, revealing Mika's shrunken daughters. Sunni confesses to what she did, and Mika tells her once again not to feel ashamed, and she's happy to have them as daughters. After Sunni apologizes to Darcy, Mika reveals to be the one who shrunk them. After they outburst, Mika unshrinks them. They had a more major appearance in Operation: ERASED, where, after hearing the story about their mom's late parents, they decided to go back in time and rescue Mika's parents from death. They ended up creating an alternate future where Mika was married to Matthew Dimalanta, and the two didn't exist. They then went to seek help from Roger Smith, a timebending alien who's been hiding on Earth for years. They had Roger take them back in time to when their mother was in sixth grade, in their attempt to keep Mika from falling in love with Matthew. They accidentally got Mika to fall in love with Rainier Narboneta, and when they returned to the future and disovered this, they had to go back again. They enacted a plan for Darcy to retrieve the real Rainier at G.U.N. H.Q. while Sunni went to get Sector V to help break up Matthew and Mika, but it all ended up failing as Mika continued to date Matthew, and Darcy got a kiss from her own father. Sunni wanted to go back in time and try again, but Darcy was trying to tell her to give up. They ended up in a fight in which Darcy was stabbed by Sunni. Sunni fell into depression, but Jagar King returned to her to take her back to when their past selves were on the cruise ship. Sunni told the past Sunni and Darcy not to go on with the plan, shortly before being eaten by the Kraken. The past Sunni and Darcy then returned to their own time, unchanged. In Operation: SCARY, Sunni dressed up as Lucario for Halloween, and Darcy dressed as Mew, turning into those respective forms when the Curse of Monsters was spread. Sunni ended up fighting the real Lucario, while Darcy and Mew began mimicking each other. In the one-shot "Mother's Day", Sunni tried to use her psychic to imagine something up for her mom on Mother's Day. She ended up exploding herself, and was immediately taken to the hospital, where Mika told her not to try something crazy like that again. In Operation: FROST, Sunni was told by Rumpel Stiltskin she had a brain deficieny, which is why she's bad at psychicbending. Of course, Rumpel lied. Major Battles *Sunni and Darcy vs. each other. *Sunni (as Lucario) vs. the real Lucario. Relationships Mikaela Chariton Sunni is very close to her mother, and only cares for her mother's happiness. She wishes to show her mother that she can be great, and tries past her limits to be great at psychicbending. Rainier Chariton Darcy is closer to her father than Sunni. Harry Gilligan Harry was one of Sunni's first friends, and Sunni likes his 'cool' attitude. Appearance Sunni Chariton Sunni is a girl with a height of 5'4", taller than her parents at their ages (12 and 13) with tan colored skin and dark brownish black hair and pretty brown eyes like her mother. Typically, Sunni wears an unbuttoned black blouse, a blue shirt, a black-trimmed blue skirt, blue knee socks and black Mary Janes. Darcy Chariton Darcy, being a year younger than Sunni, is 5'1", with pale, peach colored skin, onyx black hair that looks like midnight blue to some (with bangs that border on her eyes), and slanted dark violet eyes like her father. Typically, Darcy wears a simple spaghetti-strapped black dress cropped above her knees, dotted with purple rosettes, white knee socks, and black Mary Janes. In her hair, she wears a thin black headband with purple roses and purple ribbons. Personality Sunni is hotheaded like her mother, as seen in Happy 33 when she hurries everyone up. However, unlike Mika, she explodes faster and is definitely a force to be reckoned with. One wonders if she is actually a firebender in disguise (which she is not). Sunni is nicer when things go her way, however, so just make everything run smoothly, and Sunni will spare your life. Probably. Sunni is also pretty close to her mother, and seems to admire her, as she aims to be a terrific psychicbender, pushing herself to extreme limits to prove her skills to her mother. She also does what she can to make her mother happy, such as in Operation: ERASED, when she aimed to save her mom's parents in the past. Sunni also thinks herself superior to Darcy, since the latter screws up more, and when Sunni accidentally shrinks the two via a teleport, she tells the Gilligan Triplets that it was Darcy. She was mainly lying for Harry, as she is secretly in love with Harry and wants to look cool for him. Darcy, on the other hand, is pretty much Sunni's polar opposite. An empathetic/apathetic young girl, most of the time she doesn't care about her surroundings, and will usually tune out everything around her just to read her book, as seen in Calm, Cool and Collected. Described by Artie as being calm, cool, and collected, she balances out her older sister in everything. When Sunni started blaming her for her own screw-ups, Darcy became desperate to show her otherwise, trying to un-Psycho Shrink herself. Darcy also has a crush on Jerome Winkiebottom, admiring him for being so organized and professional. Powers Sunni and Darcy are both psychicbenders. Darcy appears to be the screw-up of the duo as far as their skill, but Sunni also goes through quite a few struggles. Gallery Teleport-Problems.jpg|The Gilligan Triplets staring at a tiny Sunni and Darcy. Sunni Chariton.png|Teenage Sunni, without her vest or headband. Darcy Chariton.png|Teenage Darcy, without headband. Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Females Category:Future Kids Category:OCs Category:Operatives Category:Nextgen Bosses Category:Psychicbenders Category:Swordsmen